Misunderstood
by wilsonatics
Summary: This is fanfic about the upcoming fight between Will and Sonny and their sex scene on November 14th :)
1. Chapter 1

Furious couldn't describe how Will was feeling at the moment. With the conversation he just had with his Aunt Billie, he find out that Lucas, his own father, wasn't comfortable with his relationship with Sonny. She said he thinks Sonny was pushing Will and using him for sex. Will was livid. He needed to knock some sense into his Dad. To do so, Will texted his father to meet him at HTS.

"Hey Will. You wanted to talk to me?" Lucas greeted his son, unbeknownst of the fact that Will wasn't too pleased.

"Yeah I needed to see you. Boy, you've got some fucking nerve, Dad." Will replied angrily.

"Watch your tone with me. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh-Oh really? You don't know? May-Maybe it was when you told my boyfriend that you think he's using me for sex. Or when you said that I was still confused about my sexuality and that Sonny barely knows me." Will explained, still pissed.

"Don't you realize Will? All he wants is to jump into bed with you. Plus, you don't know anything about his exes. How do you know he-he isn't the one who was dumped because he pushed his other boyfriends? Hm? I love you Will and I want you to be happy." Lucas pleaded.

"What makes you say I'm not? Dad, I'm so happy with Sonny. Every time I see him, I get butterflies. The good kind. He's the most amazing guy I've ever known. And-And you seem to forget that he was the second person I came out to after Grandma. Supportive isn't even the beginning of how's he been with me. Also, you were in fucking Hong Kong! I needed a friend, Dad. And instead, I got a best friend." Will cried out, tears slowly arising to his eyes.

"Exactly! Sonny jumped at the chance of the two of you dating."

"You-You wanna know what Sonny told me the day he told me he had feelings for me, which were reciprocal by the way? He said that he didn't want to label anything, to take things slowly. And for your information, I was the first to call him my boyfriend."

"But he's pushing you into bed, Will. Why can't you see that?" Lucas tried to make sense of Will's supposed irrationality.

"Look Dad. If I want to date Sonny, I will. If I want to kiss Sonny, I will. And if I want to sleep with Sonny, I will." Will finished, and started to walk away. Suddenly, he turned around and faced Lucas. "And for your information, just before you walked in on us, I initiated it."

"Wha-What? You-You wanted to..." Lucas stuttered in shock.

"Yeah. How do you like that, Dad? Your gay son was gonna have sex with his boyfriend. And you know what? I can't fucking wait for it to happen." Will now turned around and walked in the other direction, leaving his father in the dust, jaw dropped.

Will knew he needed to see Sonny immediately. He felt like setting things straight between them and hopefully putting all of Lucas' bullshit behind them. However, Will couldn't help but question what his Dad told him. 'I haven't heard of Sonny's exes yet,' he thought. Maybe Lucas was right. Maybe Sonny didn't have healthy relationships...

Meanwhile, Sonny was lying on his bed, grasping the black shirt Will had left behind. He then started getting flashbacks of what Lucas had told him and it hurt him entirely. All of a sudden, Sonny heard knocks on the door.

"Come in." Sonny yelled out, still on the bed. Will opened the door and noticed his boyfriend on the bed where they had previously almost had sex.

"Oh hey Will. You forgot your shirt before." Sonny said, saddened.

Bizarrely, Will didn't utter a single word and slowly made his way to the bed, unbuttoning his white shirt. When he finished, he threw the shirt on the floor and climbed on top of Sonny, taking the shirt he was holding and flinging it across the room. Chest to chest, Will kissed Sonny on the mouth, more determined than ever to do the deed. They both got into it heavily, until Sonny broke apart.

"What's wrong?" Will said, breathing intensely.

"Will, I can sense how emotional you are right now."

"I-I'm not. I really want this." Will really did want to have sex with Sonny but he was concerned and definitely did not want to express said concern.

"I somehow find it hard to believe you. You spoke to your Dad, didn't you?" Sonny asked, realizing that Will's emotions got the best of him.

"What does that have to do with anything? You should be happy, I just defended you." Will was confused. He thought Sonny wanted the same thing.

"And thank you for that. I really appreciate it. But, you're Dad told you something about me before and it certainly stuck to you."

"He-he, uh, pointed out that I don't know anything about your exes or if you slept with them. And it's been on my mind ever since he told me that." Will confessed.

"Are-are you seriously gonna take his side, Will? After he just insulted me? Called me a user?" Sonny was hurt.

"No-no I'm not. I guess I'd be nice to know a little about your ex boyfriends. You're obviously not a virgin, Sonny." Will blurted out, not realizing what he had just said.

"You know what, Will? I'm not a virgin. I've slept with a guy before. ONE guy. Not five or three, but one."

"Why didn't you tell me, Sonny? I thought we told each other everything."

"So what now? You're questioning my trust? You don't think I've been honest with you? That's all I've been with you, Will." Sonny held back tears. He was wounded by Will's words.

"No, I-I wasn't-," tried to enter Will, but didn't know what to say.

"I think you should leave Will..." Sonny picked up Will's shirt and handed it to him. He then opened the front door.

"Sonny, I-" Will couldn't understand why he'd say such things to Sonny.

Sonny wiped his tears away. "Will, don't make it harder than it already is."

"But... you-you're breaking up with me?" Will whimpered.

"I-I'm not sure. I need time to think about things." Sonny added, saddened.

"Okay, but Sonny I care about you a lot." Will expressed.

"I know you do, Will. I care about you too so much. But, your Dad got to your head."

"But he's my Dad, Sonny. I can't just not listen to him." As much as Will was upset with his father, he couldn't help but wonder what if he was right.

"I know but I'd like some support, Will. Like I've shown you."

"You're kidding me right? I'm extremely supportive of you. I've been by your side since the beginning." Will's tear turned to anger.

"Just leave, Will." Sonny pointed outside.

"Fine, but just know Sonny, I'm not gonna stop caring about you." Will exited the apartment, emotions mixed with anger, sadness and love. Yes, love.

As Sonny closed the door, he rested his back against it and gently fell to the floor. He put his hands on his face, the tears dripping from his eyes. Meanwhile, Will was on the other end, forehead set upon the same door Sonny was back against.

"But I love him...," said the couple, simultaneously, separated by yet another misunderstanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed. Three days had passed since their fight. Three days too many. The distance was destroying them and made them absolutely miserable. You could read it on their faces as if you were flipping through the pages of a book. Apart was the last thing they wanted to be from each other...

At Common Grounds, Sonny was obviously working, trying to forget the horrid fight he and Will had just had. Tad surprisingly walked into the coffee shop. No one had told him to come over so it puzzled Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny!" Tad greeted, weirdly joyful.

"HI, T." Sonny's greeting wasn't as welcoming however. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"Actually , get me two. I'm meeting someone here." T smiled, which seemed to be a rare sight for Sonny.

"Really? A date, maybe?"

"Yeah, with Audrey." T said, happily.

"So you asked her out finally. Good for you." Sonny responded to the news, not as beaming.

"Speaking about relationships, how are things with, uh, Will?" T asked, still feeling a little awkward. He did get much more comfortable around Sonny though.

"We, uh, things are-aren't so-so good. We-we decided to take a little break." It still hurt Sonny immensely to admit to himself that he and Will might potentially be over.

"What? You guys were so happy last time I saw you. What happened?" T actually seemed genuinely concerned.

"Sorry if I come off as rude right now, but why do you suddenly have an interest in my love life?" Sonny asked, confused.

"I-I've been trying these past weeks to get over myself. I mean, I made your stay in Salem like crap. And I realize that now, and I never really apologized for it all. So I guess I wanna get used to having two gay friends." T answered, compassionately.

"Did you just call me a friend?" Sonny smirked.

"Hey, don't get all technical here!" T laughed.

"Okay, sorry. Anyways, in all seriousness, thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, Will and I might have never gotten together." Sonny never really thanked him for what he did for the couple. He really appreciated it.

"You're welcome! But don't thank me just yet; you said you guys were going through a rough patch?" T interested.

"Well, if you must ask, this might be a little weird for you, but you said you wanted to change. Lucas, in a way, walked in on Will and I on the bed, you know..." Sonny said.

"Oh o-okay. Ho-how did he react?" T stuttered.

"He went bat shit crazy on me, then on Will. He told him that I was pushing Will too fast into sex and that basically Will made a mistake when he decided to date me." Sonny explained. T sensed the pain in Sonny's voice.

"That's not right. If you guys were both consenting, then there's no point in him getting off on you guys." T defended. "So how did that cause a fight between you and Will?"

"After his talk to Lucas, Will came to me and he started to make out with me. He was definitely very emotional at the time so I pulled back and he got upset. Then suddenly, my ex boyfriends became an issue, how I haven't spoken to him about any of them. This really hurt me because I felt untrustworthy. He gave the impression that I was lying to him about my past, but I wasn't. I asked him to leave, I needed time to think and he got upset, but I can tell he was also sad, just like I was, even if he left anyway." Sonny cleared up for Tad.

"You didn't want Will to leave though right?"

"Of course not!"

"But you asked him to. That's not exactly telling him to stay." T said, sarcastically.

"I know. I screwed things up with him and I don't know how to fix it. I-I-I think I'm falling in-in love with him, T." Sonny confessed, loudly. It was the first he had ever vocalized his true feelings for Will to anyone. He especially didn't expect it to be to Tad.

"Oh wow. That's pretty, uh, big, Sonny. Are you sure?" T questioned.

"I've never been so sure of anything or anyone in my life." Sonny smiled for the first time since the fight.

"There's your answer, Sonny!" T banged the table on which the two were sitting around. This startled Sonny a little.

"Answer to what?" Sonny inquired.

"That's how you fix things. Go find him and tell him what you told me. Everything." T suggested.

"You think that'll work?" Sonny's eyes suddenly light up.

"Come on, Sonny. I'm like the king at relationships. Plus, I helped you guys get together."

The two 'new' friends chuckled. It was ironic how the one person who hated Sonny and Will was now helping them rekindle their fairly recent relationship.

Sonny took out his phone and texted Will to meet him at his apartment in an hour, hoping and praying that he would show up and that he felt the same way he did.

Will was sitting in Horton Town Square, fiddling around with the pillow on his right, heartbroken by the recent argument that he and Sonny had had. He felt like it was his fault, again, that they weren't together right now, enjoying the days like they used too. He pulled out his phone, not a single message. Not from anyone, not from Sonny, the one person he wanted to talk to.

As the time passed by, Will pondered hard on what harsh words he had exchanged with Sonny a few nights ago. It was definitely not the way he wanted the night to end. He had envisioned kissing and feeling Sonny's skin all over his. Will longed for the day where he would wake up in his boyfriend's warm embrace, yearning for his touch. And thanks to his father, none of that happened, and he questioned whether or not it would ever happen.

When Will decided it was time to leave, he stood up really quickly and without looking up, started walking back to his apartment. Accidentally, he literally bumped into Chad and Abigail on the way.

"Oh shit, sorry guys." Will apologized.

The friends automatically sensed the despondent tone in his voice.

"Hey, no worries!" said Abigail, forgiving. Chad, being Will's best friend, noticed his off manners.

"Will, is everything okay?" Chad asked, concerned.

"Yeah-yeah thi-things are, uh, good." Will lied, trying to convince his friends as well as himself.

"I've known you my whole life. Clearly something is up." Abby entered, also expressing her worries.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I fucked things up with Sonny!" Will blurted out.

"Excuse me? How? I thought things were going great." Chad added, perplexed.

"My Dad walked in on us in bed together. We were going to take our relationship to the next level, but he interrupted. Then he got off on Sonny for pushing me into sleeping with him which hurt Sonny. After, my Dad and I talked and started insulted Sonny in front of me, that pissed me off so much. I went to Sonny to prove to him that I was ready for the sex, but Sonny took it wrong and then, the idiot I am, questioned his past boyfriends. Sonny, he got really upset and sad and asked me to leave. Now, here we are, not talking and it's really hurting inside." Will confessed.

"Oh Will..." Abby troubled.

Will laughed sarcastically, tears coming to the surface. "You know what the worst part is? It's my fault again that we're fighting. I always screw up the best things in my life. I mean, you'd think I'd want to keep my relationships with the people I love in check, but-"

Chad interrupted, shocked. "Di-Did you just say you loved Sonny?"

"I-I guess I did! Wow that's the first time I've said that out loud. I love him, I really do." Will simpered. He had finally expressed his true feelings for Sonny, his unconditional love for him.

"Oh my god... My two cousins, in love with each other." Abby placed her arm around Will's shoulder and laughed.

"Will, you know what you need to do right?" Chad asked.

"I need to go find him, like right now. I can't take it anymore; I have to tell him how I feel. Maybe it'll fix things between us." Will thought. As Will uttered those words, he felt his phone vibrate.

"Well, who is it?" Abby requested, eagerly.

"It's Sonny. He wants to meet me at his place in an hour!" Will said, excited, letting out his first smile in days.

"Well go, he's waiting!" Chad cried out, this time wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"But what do I say?" Will was so nervous; it was like that time he confessed his first feelings to Sonny back when they decided to date.

"Just repeat what you told us and everything'll go fine. And if want to know my opinion on all this, he loves you too, Will. Now go, get your boyfriend back." Abby spoke convincingly.

"Okay, I'm off. Bye guys. Thanks for the support!" Will hugged his cousin and friend and ran off to Sonny, eagerly anticipating making up with the man he just admitted he loved.

Sonny was at his place, waiting anxiously at the dinner table, playing with his phone. Suddenly, he heard knocks on his front door and jumped out of his seat, excitedly afraid. As he opened the door, he let out a big sigh of relief.

"Hi..." Said the couple, unitedly, staring deeply into each other's eyes. All it took was a simple smile for them to realize just how much their relationship meant to them. Not a word was spoken, just a look of love was exchanged.


	3. Chapter 3

Will entered Sonny's apartment, nervous as ever, but happy in a sense because he'd wanted to make up with Sonny ever since the end of their fight. Sonny too was anxious. He had missed Will so much over the past few days, and it killed him inside. Will sat down on the bed as Sonny closed the door behind him. They shared a little look and smiled.

The two initiated the conversation. "I'm sorry," they said at once.

"Sorry, you go." Will continued, laughing awkwardly.

"Uh okay. I wanted to apologize first because it's entirely my fault, this is all me. I should never have pushed you into anything, Will. I care so much about you; I would never want anything or anyone to hurt you. I guess, your Dad was right, huh? I-I broke your heart and I'm hoping you can forgive me." Sonny pleaded, slowly getting very emotional.

Will stood up from the bed, and faced Sonny. "What, Sonny? None of this is your fault. It's my Dad's fault. He had no right to insult you like he did. And don't you dare say that you pushed me into anything. Remember? You asked if I was sure, and I said I was. To be honest, I had never been more ready for anything in my entire life, Sonny. You make me happy. And I should be apologizing to you. I mean, I should NEVER have gotten off on you for your exes when mine can't even be justified properly without making me sound like a closet case."

"Come on, Will. You were confused, you weren't yourself." Sonny said.

"I know, but I shouldn't have questioned my trust for you. You're the only person I can trust in Salem, Sonny. I honestly can't think about living here without you in my life."

"It's okay, Will. I'm here for you and I always will be. You don't have to worry about me leaving, I'm here to stay." Sonny grabbed Will's hand and kissed it gently.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck. "Thank you, Sonny. And I'm not gonna dwell on what my Dad said cause he's a bigoted asshole and I don't wanna talk to him, not until he lightens and gets that stick out of his ass. Plus, I bet you that the only reason he's acting the way he is it's because he isn't getting action from anyone else and he's just pissed that his gay son is actually with someone." Sonny laughed while Will was clutching his hair, softly. The couple's lips met in a sweet, tender kiss, forgetting about the events that occurred previously. All that nonsense was thrown out the window. It was much like their first kiss all over again, passionate yet smooth. Suddenly, Sonny pulled away yet again from another kiss.

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Something that your Dad was right about." Sonny said, in a serious tone.

"Sure. I-Is everything o-okay?" Will stuttered, keeping a positive mind and hoping this wouldn't lead into another fight.

Sonny and Will headed to the kitchen table, where Sonny made a couple cups of coffee.

"I was thinking about what your Dad told you, about me not talking about my ex boyfriends and if I, you know, slept with them. So I thought I'd fill you in, if that's okay with you. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Sonny suggested, concerned for his boyfriend.

"I'd love to, Sonny. I'm glad you want to share this with me. And know that I don't care about what you did with anyone else. All I care about is now, and you." Will reached over and gripped Sonny's hand. "Okay, so your first boyfriend."

"Well, my first boyfriend was back in high school. It was kinda a secret boyfriend, cause I wasn't fully out yet but I definitely liked him. He was nice and really cute but he broke up with me specifically because I was, and I quote, this stayed with me throughout high school and college, 'how am I supposed to like you, if you can't even accept who you are?'" Sonny explained.

"Wow that's harsh. " Will said, feeling companionate.

"Yeah, it definitely affected me and not in a good way. After that, I didn't date for years. Even after I came out fully. I just didn't feel ready to date yet." Sonny continued.

"I know it's hard to believe people when they say I know how you feel, but I really know how you feel."

"Yeah, that's true. And I'm so proud of you too, Will. I really am." Sonny thanked, knowing just how hard life has treated Will.

"Well, I had a best friend like you to help me." Will added, staring deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Anyway, when I finally thought it was time for me to date, I went out more, a lot more. Like bars and clubs and parties. At one gathering that my friend Tyler organized at his place, I met this one guy. One of the nicest, sweetest and most attractive guys I've ever met and I fell deep for him. At that time I was 17 so I guess I didn't know what love meant, but I liked the idea. And what I thought was going to be a great relationship turned out to be a heartbreaking situation." Sonny confessed, bringing back terrible memories. His emotions were quickly rising to the surface and it had been apparent to Will.

Will, saddened, got up from his seat and stood behind Sonny, arms wrapped around his neck, kissing his head. "Sonny, we don't have to do this if you don't want too. I know it's tough."

"No, no. I-I want –you deserve to know everything about me. I mean, we did pinky swear to tell us everything." Said Sonny, caressing Will's arm.

"If you say so, you're the boss." They both smirked. "So you said that this guy wasn't what you thought?" Will smashed his lips against Sonny's head one last time before returning to his seat.

"Yeah, I thought he was the dream guy... I guess my Mom was right. She always told me, 'beware of the guys you date cause some of them only want one thing.'" It suddenly became painful for Sonny to continue.

"O-oh he-he only dated you for-for..."

"Yup. One night, we were in his room, and he was 19 by the way, and we were fooling around much like we were doing before your Dad interrupted us. Anyway, it was getting intense and keep in mind that-that this was my first, or what I thought was my first real boyfriend. So, yeah, on the bed, clothes were coming off and I stopped him and told him I wasn't ready. However, for some reason, he convinced me I was and we did it. He was so much more into it than I was, and I gotta be honest, it physically hurt me, emotionally too. I mean, I had just had sex for the very first time, with a guy which is even more of a big deal. After we did it, he stopped calling, texting. He even was avoiding me when I'd see him on campus. I swore to myself afterwards that I'd never jump into bed with anyone, unless I was in love and we were both ready." Concluded Sonny. He had laid everything on the table for Will to digest. It seemed like Will took it better than Sonny had anticipated. "Well, then there was Dustin, but nothing happened. We're still friends though."

"Wo-wow. I had no idea you've gone through such hardships. I feel kinda selfish because all that I've know you it's been about me and I never gave you a chance to explain your problems. I-I pictured you, I still do in a way, as the perfect guy. You have good grades, you own your own business and your relationship with your family is amazing, which what I cannot say about me." Will definitely had fallen hard for Sonny and he thought I'd be time to tell him exactly how he felt.

"Will, don't put yourself down, please. You're an amazing guy. You're sweet, generous, loving, caring, and smart and might I add, really, really hot. I count myself the luckiest guy in the world to have a guy like you in my life." Sonny smiled. He also felt like he needed to express his love for Will. "I-I guess that I'm trying to say is that... I-I-I think I'm-I'm fall-falling-"

Before Sonny could finish his declaration, Will interrupted. "I'm falling in love with you, Sonny."

"Wha- What?" An even bigger smile appeared on Sonny's face. Will got up from his seat and stood closer to Sonny, who was now himself standing. Sonny, instead of uttering another word, jumped into Will's arms.

"I love you too, Will. I have for a while." Sonny whispered in Will's ear.

As they broke apart from the hug, Will and Sonny started kissing gently. Will had one hand rubbing against Sonny's lower back, while Sonny was cupping Will's cheek. Slowly, they pulled away from the kiss, staring intensely into each other's eyes, not uttering a single word. Sonny pursued the intimacy by unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt, one button at a time. As he got to the last button and opened Will's shirt, Sonny ran his hands on Will's chest, feeling every inch of his body with the tip of his fingers. Will continued to gaze into Sonny's beautiful brown eyes, taking his time to take of his boyfriend's vest. The bed was getting closer, and closer, and the kisses grew more and more passionate. Sonny sat down on the bed, arms still wrapped around Will's body, who then proceeded to push Sonny further onto the bed and climbing on top of him. They were wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

Both Will and Sonny were in love. They were finally ready to take things to the next level. And this time, no interruptions.


	4. Chapter 4

No interruptions. Finally, no interruptions. No rude knocks, no cell phone rings. Just them wrapped in each other's arms, feeling every inch of their bodies up against one another. Last night was their first time being intimate alone, and it was nothing short amazing.

The morning sun pierced into Sonny's kitchen window, shining over the couple on the bed. Will was resting on Sonny's chest, whose arms were wrapped around him. The light slightly woke up Sonny. He rubbed his eyes and noticed Will still sleeping on top of him. He gently moved him over to the other side and got out of bed, grabbing his pyjama bottom and shirt that were on the floor next to the bed. Sonny made his way to the coffee machine and the fridge. He wanted to make a special breakfast for Will, thanking for the great night they had last night and showing just how much he loves him. However, Sonny, being clumsy, couldn't but cause a ruckus, waking up Will.

"Good morning, Sonny." Will yawned.

"Well, good morning, Will. How'd you sleep?" Sonny asked, walking to the bed. He bent over to Will and kissed him on the cheek. Will suddenly turned his head to meet Sonny's lips. He then took Sonny by the neck and drawing him onto the bed.

"Does that answer your question?" Will retorted, breathing heavily.

"U-Uh yea-yeah." Sonny stuttered, taken back from the wonderful gesture Will had just performed. "So, uh, how was last night for you? I hope I didn't hurt you or anything." Said Sonny, concerned, knowing very well it was Will's first time.

"Did I look in pain? Sonny, you were so gentle and considerate of me. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect night with the most perfect guy." Will answered, cupping his boyfriend's face.

"You sure? I mean, it was your first time and I was the one who..."

"Sonny, I'm feeling great. You were amazing, okay?" Will reassured. "But, I am hoping that the next time, we switch." Will winked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Sonny kissed Will, and got back out bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Will asked.

"Well, I'm gonna make us breakfast. I tend to do that. When I was a kid, whenever I had sleepovers, I'd wake up earlier than my friends and cook breakfast... Yeah, I'm a dork, I know." Sonny joked, making Will laugh as well.

"Can't complain. I'm gonna have to make it up to you. Soon. Very soon." Will said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I count on it, Will." Sonny simpered.

All of sudden, a phone started ringing. And this time, it wasn't one of Sonny's business calls. It was actually Will. He checked the phone and saw his Mom's number. He answered, hesitant, not wanting to ruin the prefect morning he was having.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Hey, Will. I need you to drop by the office, like right now. Are you busy?" Sami asked, sounding urgent.

"I'm actually at Sonny's now. We were gonna have breakfast and then spend the day together." As Will uttered those words, Sonny's face light up. They had never made any plans that day. This made Sonny smile, and a big one at that.

"I'm sorry, Will. But it's very important. I'll tell you more when you get here. Bye." Sami hung up, not giving any further instructions.

"Fuck! I have to go, my Mom is gonna have a hissy fight if I don't." Will said, pissed off. He furiously grabbed his clothes and them on.

"Will, it's okay. We'll reschedule. I'll see you later though right?" Sonny anticipated.

"Of course! I'm gonna miss you." Will said, putting his shoes on.

"I'll miss you too. I guess I'll enjoy this breakfast alone." Sonny added.

"Come on, Sonny. Don't make me feel worse than I do at the moment."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Go, it's fine. I'll meet up with you later at the coffeehouse."

"Okay, I look forward to it." Will kissed Sonny one last time before exiting the apartment. As Sonny was about to close the door, Will came back and kissed Sonny again, brushing his hands through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sonny repeated.

Will was on his way to CW to meet up with his Mom, who sounded really panicked. He then bumped into his cousin, Abby, without warning. They started talking about their love lives. She and Chad has gotten closer and closer, and had contemplated dating again. The conversation quickly turned to Will's relationship with Sonny. Will confessed to her what they had just done the night before.

"Oh my god, you guys..." Abby was shocked, but a good kind of shock.

"Yeah, we did. For the first time."

Abby let out a tiny, squeaky scream and hugged Will. "I am so happy for you! How was it?"

"Really, really quite fucking amazing. Like, he was so good to me, showed just how much he cared about me." Will quivered.

"That's amazing, Will. So you told him you loved him?"Abby supposed.

"Yup, and he told me he loved me. It was the best moment ever."

"See, I told you he did." Abby said, rubbing Will's hand.

"Yeah, thank you again. Without you and Chad, I probably would have never talked to him." Will said, extremely grateful.

"You are very welcome, cousin dear. I love you and Sonny, and I'd do anything for you guys."

"I love you too, Abigail." He sweetly hugged his cousin a second time. "Listen, I have to go. My Mom called me before and she was urgent so I have to go. Good luck with you and Chad." Will left, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Will asked, maddened.

"I'm sorry, Will. He just barged in here, complaining about-" Sami was cut off.

"About me and Sonny, right? Again, Dad, very predictable."

"I'm just concerned about you, Will. I love you and I only want what's best for you, and I know for a fact that Sonny is not it. He's just using you for sex. He's gonna use you like last night's trash and dump you." Lucas pleaded, mercilessly trying to mend the break in trust between him and his son.

"Oh, Dad, how little you know Sonny..." Will let out a little sarcastic laugh.

"What's going on here?" Sami questioned, confused.

"Dad thinks Sonny is just gonna have sex with me and break up with me and move onto the next one. It's kinda ironic when you think about it because Dad's relationships have been pretty much that, uh. Or did you love Chloe? And that girl from Hong Kong?" Will retaliated.

"Hey, don't bring up Autumn and Chloe. This has nothing to do with my previous relationships. Nothing at all. This is just a father expressing concern for his gay son."

"Wow Dad. I love how you just sneak that in there, 'his gay son'. I guess it's too much to ask for you to just call me your son." Will was definitely hurt, but he didn't let anyone see it. All he could about was Sonny at the moment.

"I didn't mean that, Will. You know I have no problem with you being gay. It's just that Sonny is a bad influence on you. I mean, you don't know any of his past boyfriends. How do you know he's such a nice guy?"

"Well, not that it's any of your fucking business, but Sonny actually told me everything about his boyfriends. I honestly didn't think he'd talk to me after our talk. You almost cost me the best thing in my life right now." Will added.

"Good, good." Lucas said, acting like a total asshole.

"Wait a second, Lucas. That's enough. You don't get to talk to our son like that." Sami entered protective of Will.

"Sami, don't even try. You haven't there for Will." Lucas now resorted to attacking Sami, which didn't sit well with Will.

"Come on, Dad. Where have you been? You were in fucking Hong Kong. Don't you dare get off on Mom for not being there." Will's fury was slowly bubbling at the surface. "And by the way, Dad, you were absolutely wrong about Sonny. About everything."

"How do you figure?"

"Sonny didn't dump me like you thought." Will said, anxious to hear his father's reaction to what he was gonna say next.

"Hold on. You guys..." Lucas was completely flabbergasted.

"Yup! Last night." Will smiled.

"Oh my god, that's amazing, Will." Sami reacted rather well to the news of his son having sex with Sonny. "How was it?"

"Honestly, one of the best nights of my life. It was so special because we love each other, Mom. Sonny was so sweet and tender. I'm so in love, Mom." Will held back some tears, of joy this time.

Instead of responding, she hugged her son, which means so much more than a simple 'I love you.' Lucas, on the other hand, just stood there, surprised. He didn't utter a single word.

"Dad, aren't you gonna say something?"

"I-I-I don-don't know what to say." Lucas stuttered. After a few seconds of silence, he finally puckered up the courage to say something. "You and Sonny love each other?"

"Yeah, we do. A lot, actually." Will answered, sensing a little hope in Lucas' voice.

"How could you, Will?" Lucas' voice changed. It got angry. "After everything I told you, you go and sleep with him?"

"Uh yeah. I'm in love Dad. That's what couples do when they're in love. And besides, what you told me might have influenced me in the beginning, but now it just went in one ear and out the other."

"I'm glad to hear you value my advice." Lucas said sarcastically.

"That's not advice. You're trying to forbid me from dating Sonny."

"For your own good, Will." Lucas kept repeating that, trying to convincing his son.

"You know what, Dad? If I want to date Sonny and fall in love with him and sleep with him, I will and you're certainly not gonna be the one to tell me we aren't going to be together. And for your information, last night is the first of many. Why can't I enjoy a passionate and intimate moment with my boyfriend without you being so damn unsupportive? Sonny and I are gonna be together for a while and if you can't handle our relationship, then we have nothing to say to each other." Will grabbed his jacket. "Mom, you told me you wanted to tell me something important."

"Uh yeah, I totally forgot. I need you to watch the kids tonight and later than usual. I just got a new boss and she's making me work extra." Sami said, exhausted.

"Can Sonny help?" Will asked, smirking to his father, who clearly was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure. You guys have fun; I put food in the fridge. Everything is there." Sami responded, head still cluttered.

"Okay, good. Thanks." Before storming out of Sami's office, he gave her a big kiss on the cheek and whispered 'I love you.'

"Wait, Will-" Lucas tried to sneak in a few words but Will had already left. Lucas decided to leave Sami's office as well.

"Lucas, hold on." Sami ordered.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lucas asked, annoyed.

Sami walked up to Lucas. "Asshole." She slapped really hard across the face, so intense it left a red hand mark on his cheek. She then slammed the door on his nose. She felt proud herself.

At the coffeehouse, Will met Sonny, who was wrapping up his shift. Will was sitting at the counter, explaining everything that happened with his parents.

"Wow so, your Dad really hates me." Sonny said, a little saddened. But he wasn't too upset; he had spent the night with Will, which was absolutely amazing.

"I guess he does. But screw him. He doesn't have to love you. What matters is that I love you and I won't let anyone get in the way of us." Will slid his hand in Sonny's.

"I love you too, Will." Sonny grasped his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Now, let me get back to my shift so that we can spend the day alone."

"Actually, we aren't gonna be alone. You know the thing my Mom was so urgent about? Well, she needed me to babysit the kids tonight and I forced you into helping me."

"Wait, what?" Sonny yelled, trying to keep a serious face on. He failed though, he couldn't resist Will's stunning blue eyes and smile.

"Yeah I told her you'd help me." Will responded, laughing. "Is that okay?"

"Okay? It's great! I love Johnny and the kids! Plus, it's good practice for when we have kids."

"Uh-Uh, di-did you ju-just-" Will didn't know what to say.

"God, you are so easy." Sonny chuckled, playing another practical joke on Will much like the other one they played on Kate.

Will jumped out of the stool in laughter. "Oh my god, Sonny. Why do you do that to me?"

"You know I like to play pranks." Sonny made his way around the counter to greet a customer, but was withheld by Will's hold.

"What did I do to deserve you? You're amazing." Will was deeply in love with Sonny.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." Sonny grinned, pulling Will into a gentle kiss, which quickly turned into a nice hug.

Sonny rested his head between Will's shoulder and neck. It felt right. All was gonna be okay between them.


End file.
